The present disclosure relates generally to mobile networks and more particularly to a mobile network application test.
With the advent of technology and the popularity of mobile communication, mobile devices are changing the way information is being accessed. To keep up with demand, a network application needs to have superior performance for communication with a personal computer and a browser associated with a mobile device. Consequently, it may be necessary to conduct a large number of tests on a mobile network application in order to ensure the integrity and performance of the mobile network application as relating to various mobile devices.
A traditional test conducted on a mobile network application usually involves first the developing and testing of an application on a desktop computer by using a simulator that replicates a mobile device. A next step would be to test the application on a real mobile device and solving any problems that may be detected. The two delineated steps are then repeated as necessary.
For most mobile network applications, a large number of test cases are usually required to cover various scenarios that can ensue on a mobile device. However, using a real mobile device to complete the testing of these scenarios requires considerable time and can be resource intensive and expensive.